Cruel destin
by mimy
Summary: [one shot] one shot sur Sasuke...et sur une autre personne...il l'aime..elle aussi mais...lisez et vous saurez la suite !


Série : Naruto  
  
Auteur : Mimy  
  
Couple : Naoko/Sasuke  
  
Disclamers : Naruto et les autres ne sont pas à moi ! l'équipe de Naoko l'est...  
  
Bon, c'est ma première fic, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire !!!  
  
----- -----  
  
-Je vous présentes mes trois élèves, Naoko Komotori, Toya Harime, et Jin Tsuniko. Nous venons du village caché de la roche. Konoha jumelle avec notre village, c'est pour cette raison que, dans un accort commun, nous avons décider que deux équipes de genins iraient travailler ensemble  
  
pendant quelques temps, fit la sensei de l'équipe.  
  
-Voici Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, et Sakura Haruno.  
  
----- -----  
  
Cela faisait maintenant trois mois que nous faisions des missions ensembles. C'était un succès à  
  
chaque fois, étant donnés les bons éléments que nous contenions dans nos deux équipes.  
  
Puis, il avait fallut que ça tourne au fiasco à cause d'une simple erreur d'indication.  
  
La malchance avait été de notre coté ce jour la.  
  
Iruka nous avait confier une mission de routine, simple éclairage des lieux. Cela devait ce dérouler  
  
le matin, très tôt, pour pouvoir surprendre des ninjas de secondes zones, de genre faiblard.  
  
Nous nous étions donc retrouver à l'orée de la forêt nord de Konoha, vers huit heures et demi,  
  
puis, nous nous étions dirigés vers une petite grotte, où devait se trouver le repaire des ninjas.  
  
Il faisait beau, chaud, et rien ne laissait prévoire ce qui allait ce passer dans peu de temps.  
  
Qui aurait pût soupçonner que, au lieu de quelques petits brigants, se trouvait Itachi, et l'autre à la  
  
face de requin, Kisame, qui attendaient les ordres d'Orochimaru pour attaquer Konoha.  
  
C'est fou comme, le destin d'une seul personne peut changer rien qu'avec une simple phrase.  
  
Nous nous étions arrêtez peu avant d'entrer dans la grotte, pour que Kakashi et Mirei-sensei  
  
puissent se répartir les taches.  
  
Ce jour la, tu avait été placé avec moi et Jin.  
  
Nous nous étions cacher dans un arbre, à l'abris des regard. Nous attendions les ordres de l'autre  
  
équipe, de Sakura, Naruto et Toya. Pendant ce temps, cette équipe s'éparpillait autour de la grotte,  
  
pour empêcher toute tentative de fuite de la part des, soi disant, brigants.  
  
Quand Mirei-sensei nous avait fait un léger signe de tête, nous avions sortit nos kunaï, et nous  
  
nous étions diriger vers la grotte.  
  
Quand je l'avais repéré visuellement, j'avais comme eu, un mauvais pressentiment. Comme ci,  
  
quelque chose de mauvais, très mauvais même, allait se produire. Mais j'était loin de me douter  
  
que, j'avais eu terriblement raison.  
  
Je vous avais demander si vous étiez sûr de ce que vous faisiez, et si il ne fallait pas, plutôt, les  
  
bombarder avec des shurikens pour qu'ils sortent d'eux même, comme ça, les deux sensei auraient  
  
eu le temps d'intervenir en qu'a de problème.  
  
Mais vous aviez répondu que non, et que vous étiez sûr de vous.  
  
Néanmoins, tu m'avais jeter un léger regard d'interrogation, avant que nous reprenions notre route.  
  
Quand nous étions arriver, tu nous avais fait signe d'attendre dehors, et, après un instant  
  
d'hésitation, tu nous avait ordonner de partir.  
  
Jin avait bien essayer de demander pourquoi, mais tu nous avais encore une fois, demander de partir et de te faire confiance.  
  
J'avais lancer un regard à Jin qui avait hausser les épaules, et avait dut classer ton comportement  
  
dans le dossier, je-me-les-fait-à-moi-tout-seul. Donc, nous étions partit, quand nous avons tout les  
  
deux entendus un grande cri, suivit d'une explosion. Jin et moi, nous nous étions retourner, et  
  
précipitamment revenu sur nos pas. Je t'avais vus sortir de la grotte, et mes yeux s'étaient écarquiller d'horreur.  
  
Jin était aussitôt partit alerter les autres, mais j'était pétrifier sur place. Tu était complètement en  
  
sang, tes vêtements, en lambeau.  
  
Tu avais su ce qui allait ce passer à l'intérieur, mais tu n'avais pas voulut nous le dire, pour ne pas  
  
nous mettre en danger.  
  
C'est alors que tu t'étais approcher de moi en chancelant, et quand tu es arriver à ma hauteur, tu  
  
ma sourit.  
  
Le seul sourire qui n'était pas remplis d'arrogance et d'air hautain et méprisant. Le dernier sourire que tu allais faire dans ce monde, tu me l'avais dédier à moi.  
  
Je t'avais pris dans mes bras et commencer à paniquer, parce que les autres n'arrivaient toujours  
  
pas. Mais, il ne s'était pas passer beaucoup de temps, depuis que Jin était partit.  
  
Alors, tu avait posé ta main sur ma joue, toujours ce sourire accrocher au lèvre.  
  
-....Ashiteru Naoko...Ashiteru [1]..., m'avais-tu murmurer.  
  
Et, sans que j'avais put faire le moindre geste, dit la moindre parole, tu nous avais quitter Sasuke.  
  
Je n'avais pas eu le temps de te dire je t'aime...  
  
----- -----  
  
Elle déposa une rose blanche sur la tombe en marbre, et se releva en essuyant ses larme, qui  
  
commençaient à parler au coin de ses yeux.  
  
-« Ashiteru Sasuke. Moi aussi je t'aime. »murmura t-elle.  
  
Elle attendit un moment avant de se tourner vers un homme derrière elle, qui l'enlaça tendrement.  
  
Et bien Sasuke...  
  
Sakura s'est mariée avec Jin, et ils ont tout deux une fille de huit ans.  
  
Naruto, quand à lui, sort avec Hinata depuis quelques mois déjà.  
  
Quand à moi, je suis la femme de Toya, un adolescent qui te ressemble en beaucoup de point,  
  
mais qui ne t'égalera jamais. J'aime Toya, vraiment beaucoup, mais dans mon cœur, il restera  
  
toujours une place rien qu'à toi.  
  
Tout les deux, nous avons eu un fils.  
  
Un fils aux cheveux noirs en bataille, et aux yeux bleu très foncé.  
  
Un fils à la peau très blanche et pâle.  
  
Un fils qui adore les éventails.  
  
Un fils qui se nomme Sasuke.  
  
----- ------  
  
[1] Ashiteru veux dire, je t'aime en jap ! Mais bon, je pense que vous avez devinez...  
  
Sasuke : T'étais obliger de me faire mourir ?  
  
Natakya : Désolé mon piti !!! Mais, c'est pour l'histoire hein..  
  
Sasuke (boude) : Peuh ! En plus, j'ai pas duré longtemps moi.èé  
  
Natakya : Non mais regardez moi ça ! Quel boudeur c'est pas vrai ! Et pis d'abord, c'est MOI qui  
  
décide !  
  
Sasuke : Pfff, pas juste.  
  
Natakya : J'espère que ça vous a plut !! Reviews siouplait !! 


End file.
